Babysitting Adventure
by i lurve mustangs
Summary: When Chloe plans a date with Alek and forgets she's babysitting Alek decideds he will come with her.


Summary: Just a little one-shot. Chloe is supposed to go on a date with Alek, but forgets that she's babysitting, so Alek offers to help watch the kid. Can Alek handle having to share Chloe with an evil 6 year old?

"Chloe don't forget your babysitting tonight." My mom called. Oh crap! I totally forgot. I was supposed to go out with Alek tonight, but I had already promised to babysit Cameryn Jones tonight. I didn't actually know this but apparently they were apart of the Mai community also. I found that out when I ran an errand with Alek and he pointed Cameryn and his mom out saying they were Mai.

I went to school trying to figure out what to say to Alek. I thought about it through the first 3 periods. Then at lunch I figured I would tell him then. When he started walking towards where I was playing with my food.

"Ready for our date tonight?" He asked. That's when I gave him an apologetic grin.

"I forgot that I was babysitting tonight. Maybe we could reschedule..." I told him.

"I have never had to reschedule a date, I'm not going to do that today. How about I go with you?" He asked.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt. I mean, Ms. Jones said I could always bring one of my Mai friends to teach Cameryn the Mai history." I said.

"So its settled then. We are babysitting tonight."

"Can I Come!" Paul asked sliding into the conversation.

"No, and why would you want to come?" I asked him.

"Well in movies when someone babysits there is always some super-exciting ending where the good guys battle the bad guys. And me being Chloe's sidekick makes it adamant for me to be there." Paul explained.

I gently shook my head no.

Chloe and I stood on the Jones' doorstep, waiting for Ms. Jones. She came to the door.

"Hi Chloe. You have Alek with you?" She asked, looking slightly nervous.

"Well you did say that I could always bring one of my Mai friends to teach Kendall and Cameryn Mai history. So Alek's here to help." She pursed her lips but let us in.

"Kendall's upstairs. She said she didn't want to babysit Cameryn for me tonight so I decided to call you." Ms. Jones explained before saying goodbye, and leaving.

Chloe and I sat with Cameryn.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?" Chloe asked the 6 year old.

"I'm good. But Kendall's being mean to me." he said referring to his 13 year old sister.

"Oh. I'm sorry bud. This is my friend Alek. You wanna hang out with him while I go check on your sister and see if she wants to come watch a movie with us?" Chloe asked, standing up. Cam looked uncertain but did not intervene.

"So Cameryn, do you play any sports?" I asked him.

"I play Tee-Ball." He said.

"That is quite a studly sport. I play basketball."

"I don't remember asking you if you played any sports." He snapped. I felt my eyes widen slightly.

"Oh, well that was kind of an FYI." I told him.

"Are you Chloe's boyfriend?'' He asked straight-fowardly.

"Uhh. Sort of."

"What does she see in you? I mean I am soo much more attractive." He asked me glaring.

"Well I think its the fact that she can actually see me without bending down." I taunted. This kid was a punk.

"Watch it buddy." He warned. I laughed.

"You have a lot of spunk for such a small person." I told him. He was about to reply, when Chloe and Kendall came down the stairs.

"Well what movie do you guys want to watch?" I asked.

"Lets watch... Toy Story!" Cameryn shouts. The other three groan inwardly, but Chloe pops the disc in and goes to sit on my lap. She rests her head against my shoulder and relaxes.

About halfway through the movie when Cameryn starts snoring. Chloe picks him up and starts to head towards the stairs. I step in front of her.

"I'll carry him." I say almost silently. I knew Cameryn was wide awake, but wanted to be in Chloe's arms. She hands him over and I walk up the stairs. I walk into the door that says Cam's room. I set him on the bed. His eyes open and he says "You suck. You Suck. You Suck. Oh and guess what? You suck." He told me. I grinned. "Better luck next time midget."

The rest of the night was very uneventful and then we left. I dropped her off at home, then left myself.

The next day I met her for lunch and she said Ms. Jones called her.

"Cameryn said he wants you to come babysit when I go nextime." She smiled at me. I wanted to yell now a million times, but how could I say no to the girl I loved. So I smiled and nodded.


End file.
